What would you do if?
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: There's a L.A. new teacher in school. Now everyday's crazy.Each day they have to answer a question. Then this teacher will read their responses to herself. What'll happen with this teacher around? Rated T. No main couple, but Sakura's the main character.
1. The New Teacher

**I'm on a roll! Anyway, Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I got this idea from the language arts notebook of my friend. Hopefully she doesn't try to kill me if she ever reads this. Also, some characters will be from my life. Hopefully she won't read this, and I won't get in trouble for writing about her! Also, I might make her do things she normally wouldn't do. Like starting a fire in the classroom, and making smores. If you want to know about the smoke detectors that _were_ supposed to go off read. P.S. She's a year older than me. Michaelle you know her. Please review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Monday, and there was going to be a new teacher at school. "Forehead!"A pink-haired girl sighed, and turned around to face a blonde-haired girl. "What do you want pig?" To say she was annoyed was an understatement. It had only been a few hours since she woke up, and some old man grabbed her ass on the subway, there were a few thugs that hit on her on the sidewalk, and there was even this cult member that tried to convert her in an alleyway. Anyway, the girl called pig grinned at her friend. "There's gonna be a new teacher Sakura!" Said girl rolled her eyes. "Why should I care Ino?" Ino sighed dreamily. "I heard whoever they are they're hotter than Sasuke!" Now Sakura was interested. "Someone hotter than Sasuke?" Someone cleared their throat.

The two girls looked for the source of the sound, and saw a pale skinned, tall, chicken-hair-shaped teen boy. "Hey Sasuke." The girls greeted. "Who were you two talking about?" Ino got real perky. "The new teacher! I heard that they're hot!"Sasuke chuckled. "What's so funny Uchiha!" She demanded. "I don't think you'll be interested in the new teacher." Ino pouted. "Why not?" Sasuke's smirk got sadistic. "Because the new teacher is..." Sasuke trailed off. "IS WHAT?" Ino shouted impatiently. "Is a girl." Ino's face paled. "WHY? OH KAMI-SAMA WHY? I WAS HAVING FANTASIES OF THE NEW TEACHER!" Sasuke smirked, and Sakura shuddered at the image Ino put into her head with her ranting.

**DING!**

"Time for class!" Sakura shouted, and ran towards her homeroom.

**Time skip to sixth period.**

It was finally sixth period, and everybody couldn't wait to go in, and see the new teacher. Nobody knew who the teacher was. Nobody, but them had her class. Everybody was nervous. Well everyone except the whole Naruto gang**(I'll just name them since I'm too lazy to describe their appearence to you guys.)**. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Kankuro. "Come in!" A voice shouted, and the students did just that. Once inside the classroom they saw a woman, about 5'3, and black hair. She was sitting on the floor, indian style, while roasting marshmallows over a campfire.

The woman stood up. "It's so nice to meet you all! My name is...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cliffy! I'm so evil! Anyway I'll tell you who it is on the next chapter.  
**


	2. Introductions

**Hey guys! What's up? This is the second chappie! I hope you like it! P.S. Michaelle you REALLY know this person! So do you Maia! But you REALLY know her sister. Anyway, to the story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback..._

_It was finally sixth period, and everybody couldn't wait to go in, and see the new teacher. Nobody knew who the teacher was. Nobody, but them had her class. Everybody was nervous. Well everyone except the whole Naruto gang**(I'll just name them since I'm too lazy to describe their appearence to you guys.)**. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Kankuro. "Come in!" A voice shouted, and the students did just that. Once inside the classroom they saw a woman, about 5'3, and black hair. She was sitting on the floor, indian style, while roasting marshmallows over a campfire._

_The woman stood up. "It's so nice to meet you all! My name is..._

_End of flashback..._

"My name is Michaelle Muna! But you all can call me Miss Michaelle."**(Haha Michaelle! I'm making you a crazy language arts teacher!)** The whole class was staring at this crazy teacher. "What are you all standing around for? Come in!" She was grinning like a cheshire cat. No one made a move. Michaelle's grin changed into an insane glare. **"IF YOU DUMBASSES DON'T COME INSIDE RIGHT NOW I'LL CUT OFF YOUR !#$E, THEN MAKE YOU !#$ it, OH, BUT NOT BEFORE I !#$ YOUR !#$ UP LITTLE ASSES! UNDERSTAND !#$ ?"** Everyone in the doorway hurried to a seat. "Great! We're all seated! Now would you all like to introduce yourselves?" Michaelle's voice was as sweet as honey, heck maybe even sweeter! Everyone sweatdropped at her mood swings.

"My name's Naruto! Believe it!" He pumped his fists.

"Sasuke..." Girls screamed. He glared.

"Neji..." Gilrs squealed. He ignored.

"..." It was quiet. "His name's Gaara!" Michaelle thanked Naruto.

"Hiya! My name's Tenten!" She grinned.

"Hello my youthful classmates! My name is Lee! May you be with you!" Tenten had to hit him to keep him from ranting about youth.

"My name's Sakura." She gave a wave.

"The name's Ino." Peppy. Need I say more?

"Hello fellow classmates. My name is Sai." Fake smile.

"I'm Chouji." He gave a smile.

"Yo! My name's Kiba!" Something in his jacket moved. "Kiba what's in your jacket?" Kiba got nervous. "N-nothing Miss Michaelle!" Michaelle's insane glare reappeared. **"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" **Kiba 'eeped', and gave his jacket to Michaelle. She peered inside the piece of clothing, and saw a white puppy. **"KIBA..."** She was shaking. Kiba gulped. "Y-yes Miss Michaelle?" He replied. "Why didn't you tell me you were hiding such a cute puppy?" With that she cuddled Akamaru who, in turn, cuddled back. Everyone sweatdropped again..

"My name's Shino." He sat back down.

"Kankuro." He looked indifferent.

"Temari." She looked psyched.

"*sigh* Troublesome. I'm Shikamaru." He sat back down, and went to sleep.

"Well that's everyone! I have an assignment for you today! It's...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLIFFY! I hope you liked it! Review for me!**


End file.
